At library
by Pirates Of The Moon
Summary: ONESHOOT. Sebuah cerita tentang cinta antara Kris, Xiumin dan Lu Han. Mereka selalu bertemu di perpustakaan dan itu merupakan suatu kebiasaan bagi Kris untuk memperhatikan Xiumin yang menyukai Lu Han. Di gambarkan dari sudut pandang Kris. A LuMin and KrisMin couple. AU.


**At library**

By _Pirates Of The Moon_

Pairing : KrisMin and broken LuMin.  
Cast : Kris, Xiumin and Lu Han.  
Rated : T  
Genre : Angst and Tragedy.  
Warnings : Boy x Boy, OOC, miss typo(s), Xiumin is uke here, and many more.  
Disclaimer : _Cast belongs to themselves and God_, _but_ cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

_Kris' centric._

.

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya duduk sendirian di perpustakaan sekolah. Dia yang sama sekali tidak serius membaca buku yang ia pegang, sesekali melirik ke arah kanannya. Sudah beberapa kali aku memperhatikan atau bahkan ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk memperhatikannya. Memperhatikan laki-laki berwajah manis yang wajahnya sekarang sedang merona merah itu.

Kebiasaan ini bermula sejak sebulan yang lalu di mana saat aku pergi ke perpustakaan untuk melihat berbagai macam novel yang ada. Saat itu, aku bertemu dengannya –tidak maksudku–aku melihatnya mengambil buku dari rak novel dan duduk di kursi terdekat. Kesan pertama yang aku dapat darinya adalah dia tidak mungkin menyukai yang namanya perpustakaan jika di lihat dari tampangnya yang lebih menjurus ke pergaulan luar.

Tapi, itu meruntuhkan teori yang sempat aku pikirkan ketika aku melihat dia mulai serius membacanya. Wajahnya yang putih bersih layaknya perempuan, matanya yang besar dan pipinya terlihat lebih berisi daripada badan kurusnya, rambutnya yang merah kecoklatan bertebangan di tempa angin semilir yang lewat di dekat jendela di mana ia duduk. Awalnya aku mengira dia benar-benar serius membaca, tapi ketika dia mengadah dan seketika itu wajahnya memerah dan ia kembali membaca bukunya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku mengikuti pandangan orang itu dan mendapati tepat di depannya sekarang sedang duduk salah satu murid yang aku ketahui sebagai sang idola sekolah. Aku memperhatikan sejenak wajah sang idola itu. Wajahnya sangat cantik, rambutnya merah kehitam-hitaman terlihat cocok dengan kulit putihnya dan jangan lupakan senyumnya yang menarik perhatian siapapun yang lewat. Namanya Lu Han, sang idola di sekolahku.

Apa dia yang membuat wajah laki-laki itu merona?

Jawaban yang aku lemparkan kepada diriku sendiri terjawab saat mata tajamku menatap perubahan warna di wajah laki-laki itu. Yang awalnya hanya memerah sedikit dan terkesan merah jambu, sekarang wajahnya memerah sempurna saat sang idola sekolah menyapanya pelan. Aku tahu ada kegugupan saat laki-laki itu mengadah menatap Lu Han dan ia tersenyum kaku.

Jadi itu jawabannya.

Laki-laki itu sepertinya menyukai sang idola.

Jadi itu alasannya datang ke perpustakaan?

Bisa di mengerti, karena anak seliar seperti dia tidak mungkin akan betah di perpustakaan kalau bukan karena suatu hal.

Ya, itulah awalnya aku melihat laki-laki itu. Entah kenapa, seiring waktu berlalu aku semakin sering memperhatikannya dan semakin membuatku sering berada di perpustakaan dari pada di kelas. Aku juga tidak mengerti, ini sudah seperti menjadi kebiasaan bagiku. Lagipula aku juga suka berada di perpustakaan, di temani banyak novel yang belum aku baca dari pada bergaul dengan teman-teman yang tidak aku mengerti sifatnya. Silahkan katakan aku adalah anak yang penyendiri. Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain pada diriku.

Aku, berdiri di tempat kumpulan novel, menggeliringkan mataku ke kiri. Memperhatikan laki-laki itu yang menunduk membaca sedang membelakangiku atau lebih tepatnya dia sama sekali tidak membaca jika kau tanya pendapatku. Wajahnya yang merah padam itu terlihat jelas di terpa sinar matahari. Dan tangannya yang bermain dengan gelisah membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman. Alasan yang logis kenapa dia seperti itu hanya satu. Aku sedikit menggerakkan pandanganku kepada orang yang duduk di sebelah laki-laki itu.

Sang idola Lu Han duduk di sana. Membaca tenang dengan headset yang ia pakai. Sang idola sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Aku tahu, sepertinya dia terlalu larut ke dalam dunia novel yang ia baca. Lalu, pandangan mataku kembali jatuh pada laki-laki yang sampai sekarang belum aku ketahui namanya.

Dia terlihat sangat gelisah dan tidak tahu apa yang ia baca. Aku sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya itu. Sesekali atau bahkan dia sering melirik orang yang berada di samping kanannya dengan ragu-ragu dan berbuntut wajahnya akan memerah, membuat laki-laki itu menjadi salah tingkah tidak menentu.

Sebegitu sukanya kah dirimu pada sang idola?

Tanganku mengambil sebuah novel tebal yang judulnya sangat terkenal dan sangat banyak di gemari banyak orang. Aku menatap sampul depannya yang berwarna hijau dengan gambar ada seorang laki-laki berkaca mata dengan tanda N terbalik di dahinya yang sedang memegang tongkat dan di samping laki-laki itu berdiri laki-laki tua yang bejenggot panjang dan kacamata bulan sabit yang bertengger di hidung bengkoknya.

_Harry Potter and Half_-_Blood Prince._

Kenapa novel ini yang aku ambil? Kalau yang ini entah berapa kali aku sudah tamat membacanya hingga aku sudah hapal isinya. Ya, bagian yang paling aku hapal adalah bagian di mana Severus Snape meneriaki Harry, seolah-olah karakternya yang selama ini pendiam di runtuhkan seketika oleh itu.

Tapi, tanpa sadar aku juga tidak mengerti entah kenapa novel ini yang kuambil. Mungkin, karena aku terlalu memperhatikan laki-laki itu?

Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti.

Lamunanku tersadar saat mendengar bunyi kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai yang dingin begitu keras. Aku menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati sang idola melepas headsetnya dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku terus menatapnya saat dia berhenti di dekatku dan tersenyum ramah padaku. Aku membalas senyumnya canggung, jarang-jarang idola sekolah seperti dia mau tersenyum pada orang lain. Dari mataku, aku dapat melihat Lu Han meletakkan kembali novel yang dia baca tadi di tempat yang kosong dan kembali menatapku seraya tersenyum.

Dahiku berkerut, aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi hingga sang idola seperti dia terus tersenyum padaku. Tapi, aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya, aku membuang muka dan berusaha mencari novel yang lain dengan sibuk. Aku terlalu malas untuk bergaul dengan sang idola.

Langkah kaki yang terdengar semakin menjauh membuatku menoleh dan mendapati sang idola tidak lagi berdiri di dekatku. Dia sekarang berjalan ke luar dan banyak sekali perempuan yang mengikutinya seraya berteriak histeris.

Dan sekarang, setelah kepergiannya, aku bisa menikmati kenyamanan perpustakaan yang tenang dan damai. Mataku kembali menggeliring menatap laki-laki yang sedang menatap kepergian Lu Han dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

Aku melebarkan mataku tidak percaya saat laki-laki itu kini beralih menatapku dan kemudian tersenyum kaku padaku.

"Hai."

Aku termenung, ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara laki-laki yang selalu aku perhatikan. Suaranya sedikit berat sekaligus lembut pada waktu yang bersamaan dan entah kenapa itu merupakan suatu kemerduan di telingaku ketika dia hanya berkata 'hai' kepadaku.

Lama aku termenung sampai akhirnya suara laki-laki itu terdengar lagi, "halo?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali dan sekarang menarik bibirku ke atas untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman. Aku tidak tahu apa itu bisa di bilang senyum ketika aku merasakan bibirku terlalu kaku untuk di angkat ke atas.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatiku. Aku baru sadar ketika dia berdiri di sebelahku, dia hanya setinggi telingaku. Dia terlalu pendek atau aku terlalu tinggi? Ah, mungkin aku yang terlalu tinggi, mengingat bulan kemarin aku mengukur tinggi dan tinggiku adalah seratus delapan puluh tujuh sentimeter.

"He...jadi kau membaca novel sulit seperti itu, ya?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memandang laki-laki itu tidak mengerti dan kemudian beralih pada tanganku yang sekarang memegang buku berjudul 'Lolita' karya Vlamidir Nabokov. Aku kembali tersenyum, "er..begitulah," bohongku dengan nada pelan. Padahal sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk mengambil novel yang kupegang. Sepertinya sekarang, tanganku punya niat untuk bergerak sendiri tanpa mengikuti perintah dari otakku.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti, "itu bacaan yang wajar untuk anak pintar seperti, Kris."

Aku menautkan kedua alisku. Darimana dia tahu namaku sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberi tahu namaku padanya. Tidak sekalipun pernah.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

Telingaku menangkap kalau laki-laki itu tertawa pelan. Matanya menyipit saat dia tertawa, "tentu saja aku tahu, Kris yang merupakan siswa teladan di sekolah ini."

Aku kembali tersenyum. Aku tidak suka jika di katakan seperti itu oleh orang-orang. _Aku adalah siswa teladan, yang selalu mendapatkan juara umum dan selalu memenangkan lomba-lomba_. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam niatku untuk berkata demikian. Aku tidak suka mengatakan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak suka orang lain mengatakan seperti itu.

Di atas langit masih ada langit.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu."

Lagi, laki-laki itu tertawa. Entah kenapa, kepribadiannya sangat bertolak belakang denganku yang jarang tertawa dan lebih menjurus ke pendiam. Dan kemudian itu menghilang dan berganti dengan sebuah senyum. Laki-laki itu menjulurkan tangannya, "aku Xiumin, salam kenal."

Jadi namanya Xiumin.

.

Aku tidak bisa untuk lebih senang dari pada sekarang. Aku juga tidak mengerti entah apa yang berbeda. Aku seperti biasanya, masuk ke perpustakaan, berdiri di dekat rak penuh dengan novel dan mulai memilih novel yang akan aku baca. Sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan kegiatanku yang dulu-dulunya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, rasanya aku sangat senang sekali. Rasa senang itu meluap-luap hingga membuatku ingin berteriak mengatakan bahwa aku sangat senang. Tapi, itu aku tahan, aku tidak ingin di katakan sebagai orang gila yang tiba-tiba berteriak 'aku sangat senang walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa!'

Tidak, tidak sama sekali tidak ingin.

"Kris!"

Suara seseorang yang memanggilku dari belakang dan aku menoleh mendapati laki-laki yang dari dulu aku perhatikan sekarang sedang berdiri menatapku dengan memamerkan gigi putih rapinya yang berderet.

Laki-laki itu –maksudku Xiumin, yah kami sudah berkenalan kemarin. Dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Xiumin dari kelas 3-C, jaraknya adalah dua kelas dari kelasku. Memang dekat, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu ada orang seperti Xiumin di kelas 3-C. Xiumin berdiri di dekatku dan mata besarnya menatap nyalang pada tumpukan novel yang berjejer, menantang dirinya untuk membaca seluruh novel itu seharian penuh. Walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan serius membacanya.

"Novel Lolita kemarin sudah kau baca?" Aku menatap Xiumin yang bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap novel-novel itu. Dia sedikit membungkuk dan mengambil sebuah novel tipis dan kemudian menggeleng seraya memasukkan novel itu kembali, "mungkin sudah selesai, ya?" tanyanya lagi ketika mendapati aku hanya diam. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Xiumin dan mengadah menatap novel tebal yang berwarna hitam gelap, aku mengeluarkannya dan memandang bosan pada novel yang bertemakan agama itu.

"Kris?"

Aku menatap orang yang tingginya sampai telingaku. Aku melemparkan senyuman kaku untuk menjawab panggilannya. Aku melihat bibir Xiumin membentuk seulas senyum yang manis, "kau benar-benar anak yang pasif, ya."

Seperti sadar akan apa yang ia katakan, Xiumin memegang mulutnya dan menggeleng pelan, "m-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud jelek."

Aku mengangkat bahu, "tidak apa-apa, jika itu memang kenyataannya," ujarku berusaha untuk bersikap santai.

"Kris?"

Lagi, dia memanggilku. Sama sekali tidak pernah bosan di telingaku mendengar dia memanggilku seperti itu. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai cara dia memanggil namaku seperti itu. "Ya?" tanggapku pelan dan mengambil sebuah novel karya dalam negeri dan tersenyum, aku akan membacanya.

"Kau selalu berada di perpustakaan, ya?"

Aku menatap Xiumin sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengambil kursi dan duduk. Xiumin mengikutiku, dia mengambil sebuah novel secara acak –sepertinya–dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku memang sering ke perpustakaan tapi tidak selalu. Apa dia tidak tahu? Aku hanya sering ke perpustakaan sejak sebulan yang lalu.

Sejak memperhatikan dia menjadi kebiasaanku.

"Kadang-kadang saja," jawabku pelan.

"Bohong."

Aku memberhentikan bacaanku dan menatap Xiumin yang memasang wajah cemberut di sampingku. Dia kemudian membuang muka menatap novel yang dia ambil tadi seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal –apa dia tidak tahu betapa lucunya tingkahnya itu?

"Aku selalu melihatmu di perpustakaan, kau berbohong."

Aku termenung sejenak mencerna perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Xiumin yang sekarang sedang merajuk tidak menentu. Jadi dia selalu melihatku di perpustakaan? Dia memperhatikanku? Dia selalu memperhatikanku yang datang ke perpustakaan?

Bibirku tertarik ke atas dengan sendirinya tanpa perintah dariku.

Bolehkah aku merasa senang?

"Ah!"

Aku menoleh ke samping saat mendengar Xiumin memekik tertahan dan sekarang dia menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam seraya membaca novelnya. Aku menatap sekeliling dan mendapati sang idola masuk ke perpustakaan di iringi dengan teriakan perempuan –yang tentunya di marahi oleh petugas perpustakaan karena terlalu berisik.

Sang idola masuk dengan senyum kental damai di wajahnya. Dia berjalan santai mendekat ke arah rak buku matematika. Pandangan mataku jatuh pada Xiumin yang wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah bahkan lebih merah dari pada tomat yang aku minum tadi pagi.

Rona merahnya semakin jelas ketika aku merasakan terpaan sinar matahari pagi di wajahnya. Karena terlalu sibuk membaca buku, aku lupa kalau kami duduk di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara sepoi-sepoi masuk.

"Kamu menyukai Lu Han?" Aku bertanya tanpa sadar saat mulutku bergerak begitu saja. Xiumin yang mendengar pertanyaanku mengadah kaget menatapku, wajahnya sekarang benar-benar memerah dan semakin memerah. Dia sepertinya kelihatan kebingungan untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaan yang terlontarkan begitu saja dari mulutku.

Aku tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanku sendiri.

"A-aku tahu ini aneh, t-tapi ya...Ya aku menyukainya," jeda sejenak Xiumin menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah, "sangat aneh dan menjijikkan bukan, menyukai sesema jenis?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali menjijikkan."

Lagi, mulutku berujar tanpa perintah dari diriku. Dan sekarang aku tidak mengerti, ketika tangan kananku bergerak sendiri memegang dada kiriku dan mengusapnya pelan. Aku tambah tidak mengerti ketika pikiranku berjalan sendiri tanpa aku sadari.

_Sakit_, katanya.

.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Suara orang yang sudah mulai familiar di telingaku bertanya dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Aku menatap orang yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebelahku. Dia memukul pelan novel tipis yang ia baca ke kepalanya dan mengerang pelan, "aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk bisa mendekatinya," mulut mungilnya bergerak kembali.

Xiumin, dengan pandangan gelisah menatap novel tipis itu dan hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu kami saling mengenal dan hal itu selalu terjadi di perpustakaan, tidak pernah di tempat lain, hanya perpustakaan yang mempertemukan kami. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, entah kenapa kami bisa menjadi akrab. Padahal kepribadian kami sangat berbeda, aku yang lebih pendiam dan Xiumin adalah orang yang hiperaktif.

Dari cerita Xiumin tentang dirinya, dapat aku simpulkan bahwa dia adalah anak yang ceria dengan otak setingkat dengan nobita –salah satu tokoh komik yang pernah ia baca, katanya. Dia tidak sepertiku yang suka menyendiri dan lebih suka belajar. Dia lebih suka bergaul dengan orang lain dan bercanda gurau menghabiskan waktu. Dia tidak sepertiku yang kalau bicara hanya mengeluarkan sepatah atau dua kata, dia selalu berbicara terus menerus tanpa bosan menceritakan dirinya, temannya, bahkan orang lain yang tidak dia kenal. Tapi, yang lebih banyak, Xiumin lebih sering menceritakan tentang sang idola.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," kataku pelan menanggapi Xiumin yang sedari tadi mengacak rambut merah kecoklatannya menjadi berantakan.

Novel dalam negeri yang belum sempat aku baca sampai tuntas kemarin, sekarang menjadi makanan bagi mataku yang lapar dengan isinya. Kembali, aku mendengar orang yang duduk di sebelahku mengerang pelan. Aku menggeliringkan mataku padanya, lama aku menatapnya sampai akhirnya dia menatapku juga.

"Kenapa kamu bisa menyukai Lu Han?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"E-eh? I-itu," aku dapat melihat Xiumin menjadi salah tingkah dengan pertanyaanku. Dia memainkan novel tipis yang ia pegang, "waktu aku baru masuk kelas satu, aku kebingungan mencari yang namanya perpustakaan. Tapi, waktu itu aku bertemu Lu Han dan dia mengajakku ke perpustakaan, dia bersikap sangat ramah padaku."

Oh, jadi begitu ceritanya. Terlalu sederhana untuk jatuh cinta pada saat itu.

"Waktu itu, aku merasakan ada yang aneh denganku. Semakin aku perhatikan Lu Han, semakin ada yang aneh denganku sampai aku menyadari aku menyukai Lu Han."

Cinta yang bertahap?

"Dan aku selalu ke perpustakaan karena tahu Lu Han pasti mampir ke sini. Apapun alasannya."

Tanpa kau kasih tahu, aku tahu alasanmu.

"Kalau kau bagaimana?"

Aku memandangnya tidak mengerti. Xiumin berpikir sejenak, "kalau Kris bagaimana? Bagaimana cara Kris mendekati orang yang Kris sukai?" tanyanya panjang. Aku mengadah menatap langit-langit. Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikir bagiku dia akan bertanya hal seperti itu.

Suka?

Jujur, aku sama sekali belum pernah tertarik pada perempuan di kelasku yang notabe bisa di bilang cantik-cantik dan manis-manis. Tapi, setiap kali melihat mereka, Aku tidak pernah merasakan getaran di hatiku. Begitupula dengan perempuan lain yang pernah aku lihat ataupun aku temui.

"Entahlah," jawabku singkat.

Xiumin menatapku lama, "Kris pernah bukan menyukai seseorang?"

"Entahlah," jawaban yang sama keluar dari mulutku.

Xiumin mengerang kecewa dan membaca novel yang ia pegang dari tadi dengan malas –sepertinya. Sekarang, keheningan menyelimuti kami. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Xiumin, entah kenapa aku terlalu takut untuk berbicara. Aku takut kalau perkataanku hanya akan menyakitinya.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Suara seseorang memecah keheningan di antara kami. Aku melihat ke depan dan tanpa sadar aku bisa merasakan mataku sedikit membesar saat melihat sang idola mengambil kursi dan duduk di depanku. Secepat mungkin, aku menatap ke arah Xiumin yang wajahnya memerah, dia kelihatannya benar-benar salah tingkah dan sangat gugup untuk berbicara.

"Silahkan," kataku pelan menatap sang idola yang sedang melemparkan senyumnya padaku dan Xiumin secara bergantian.

Dia tersenyum, sang idola tersenyum, memuakkan. Aku memicingkan mataku menatapnya kurang suka, kenapa dia terlihat seperti –aku juga tidak mengerti seperti apa. Yang jelas, aku merasa tidak suka jika dia tersenyum seperti itu.

"Oh ya, aku Lu Han, kalian siapa?" Aku menatap sang idola yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Lagi, terbesit rasa tidak suka.

"A-aku Xiumin."

Suara orang yang berada di sebelahku terdengar sedikit gugup. Aku menoleh dan melihat Xiumin sekarang sedang menjabat tangan Lu Han. Dia tersenyum tulus dan itu terlihat sangat manis di mataku. Dan sang idola pun membalaskan senyumannya lalu melihat ke arahku seraya mengangguk, "kamu Kris, kan? Salam kenal," ujar sang idola mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?

"Kamu kan terkenal, Kris," sang idola berujar pelan seolah ia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

Sejenak, terbesit di benakku untuk tidak membalas ulurannya. Tapi, aku akan bersikap sopan. Aku membalas ulurannya dan perasaan tidak suka itu semakin menyeruak di dalamku. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. "Ya, aku Kris," dengan cepat, aku melepaskan tanganku darinya.

Aku kembali fokus membaca novelku dan tidak menghiraukan sang idola dan Xiumin yang sedari tadi bercengkrama tidak menentu dan sesekali mereka tertawa pelan. Mereka melupakan keberadaanku. Mereka melupakan kalau aku juga ada di antara mereka.

Entah kenapa aku menjadi kesal, tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Semakin kuat niatku untuk tidak menghiraukan mereka, semakin kuat juga suara mereka terngiang di telingaku dan tidak bisa di hilangkan. Aku menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian, sang idola dan Xiumin sedang bercanda gurau. Aku tahu ada yang berbeda dari tatapan sang idola pada Xiumin, aku tidak mengerti, hatiku menjerit kesakitan. Mereka membiarkan saja novel mereka berada di tangan mereka tanpa di sentuh sedikitpun.

Andai saja novel itu punya perasaan, pasti benda itu akan cemburu melihat keakraban mereka berdua dan tidak lagi memperdulikannya.

Sama sepertiku.

Ha?

Aku tadi berpikir apa? Cemburu? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Jadi, kalian sudah berapa lama –er, pacaran?"

Aku menatap sang idola yang mengeluarkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang membuat aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari novel yang kubaca. Aku sempat melirik Xiumin sejenak yang menatap sang idola tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya dengan suara rendah.

Mataku menangkap bayangan sang idola yang terlihat agak gugup untuk memperjelas pertanyaannya, "kalian tahu? Aku sudah memperhatikan kalian beberapa hari ini dan kedekatan kalian itu mencurigakan."

Telingaku sekarang mendengar Xiumin tertawa pelan, "itu tidak mungkin, kami hanya sekedar teman, ya kan, Kris?"

Aku mengangguk kaku.

Entah kenapa, sekarang perasaanku tidak enak. Perasaanku berteriak menyuruhku untuk pergi dari perpustakaan sekarang juga. Pergi meninggalkan sang idola dan Xiumin berdua saja. Jika tidak, akan terjadi sesuatu.

Nyatanya, sama sekali tidak aku lakukan. Aku hanya duduk terdiam di sana.

"Aku dan Kris tidak mungkin bersama."

Telingaku mendengar Lu Han yang sekarang tertawa pelan. Memuakkan, "begitu ya? Benar juga, tidak mungkin kalian berdua pacaran."

Berhenti.

"Iya, kau tahu Lu Han, aku menganggap Kris sebagai teman dekat saja."

Berhenti, ku mohon.

"Begitu, yah wajah sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin kalian pacaran. Aku yakin seratus persen kalau kalian bukanlah pasangan gay. Dan kalian itu terlalu berbeda. Tidak ada cocoknya."

Berhentilah.

" –Bagaikan langit dan bumi yang tidak pernah bersa–"

Bugh!

Waktu seketika berhenti.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sang idola sekarang terduduk di lantai dengan pipinya yang memerah. Xiumin menatapku tidak percaya. Orang-orang menatapku tidak percaya. Bahkan aku dapat mendengar teriakan histeris para penggemar sang idola di sana.

Nafasku tersengal, dadaku naik turun dengan cepat. Tanganku mengepal kuat dan memanas. Sang idola menatapku tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Apa katanya?

Itu perbuatanku?

Apa aku barusan memukulnya?

"Kris?"

Kali ini aku mendengar Xiumin yang bertanya takut-takut padaku. Aku menatap Xiumin yang memandangku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ku mengerti. Aku menatap sekeliling, semuanya mengarahkan pandangannya padaku.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa ini perbuatanku?

Aku melangkah cepat, semakin cepat dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapku penuh dengan tanda tanya. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja, sekarang, tanganku yang mengepal terasa sangat panas.

Aku tidak mengerti.

.

Aku menatap pagar sekolah dengan gugup. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku menelan ludah gugup.

Sudah lebih dari tiga hari sejak kejadian 'memukul Lu Han' aku absen dari sekolah. Aku terlalu takut ke sekolah. Aku takut akan di skors oleh guru karena memukul sang idola. Aku takut kalau nantinya nilaiku akan menurun. Aku takut menatap pandangan Xiumin. Aku takut bertemu dengan Xiumin.

Aku mengeram kesal.

Ini semua salah sang idola. Andai saja waktu itu dia sama sekali tidak mendekati kami. Maka kejadian itu tidak pernah akan terjadi. Tidak akan pernah. Tidak akan ada Xiumin yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak kumengerti.

Andai saja dari awal...

Lu Han itu tidak ada.

Maka, hubunganku dengan Xiumin akan baik-baik saja.

Aku membenci sang idola.

Sungguh membencinya.

Tapi, aku lebih benci pada diriku sendiri yang sangat pengecut yang bisanya hanya lari dari kenyataan. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tas sandangku. Kenapa aku sangat pengecut?

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Sekarang, aku akan menghadapi semuanya.

Kakiku bergerak untuk memasuki perkarangan sekolah. Aku menutupi perasaanku dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Aku berjalan tegap dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Dia memukul Lu Han."

Gerakan kakiku melambat ketika mendengar suara bisikan atau lebih tepatnya suara sindiran dari para perempuan yang ku lalui.

Jangan di anggap.

Lupakan saja.

"Kurang ajar, ya."

"Padahal Lu Han sama sekali tidak salah."

Jangan di anggap. Bergegaslah ke kelas dan di sana aku akan aman.

"Aku tidak mengerti pikiran anak pintar."

"Ya, entah apa salah Lu Han."

Entah kenapa, gerakan kakiku semakin terasa berat dan memberat. Padahal kelasku sudah terlihat di depan mata. Kenapa jaraknya semakin menjauh?

Aku menoleh ke samping dan pandanganku bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang menatapku lain. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan menyindir dan mencaci. Aku menghela nafas. Mataku menatap ke atas.

3-C.

Jadi sekarang aku sudah sampai di kelas Xiumin. Sekarang pandanganku mulai was-was. Aku mencari sosok yang selama ini menarik perhatianku. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan wajahnya sekarang. Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah berjalan cepat menuju kelasku agar tidak bertemu dengannya.

Tidak bertemu.

Gerakan kakiku berhenti seketika.

Dia, keluar dari kelasnya dan berhenti seketika itu juga saat pandangan kami bertemu.

Xiumin, menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi dan kemudian dia kembali masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

_Sakit_, hatiku menjerit.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia sudah pasti membenciku karena aku sudah memukul orang yang ia cintai tanpa sebab. Dia pasti...

Membenciku.

.

Mataku tertutup saat merasakan terpaan angin yang sepoi-sepoi di wajahku. Aku menguap pelan dan menyandarkan tubuhku pada pohon yang berada di belakangku.

Sekarang, aku bolos pelajaran dan pergi ke taman belakan. Ini pertama kalinya dalamm hidupku aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Aku tidak akan sanggup belajar dengan tatapan mereka yang mengintimidasi.

Aku tertawa remeh, mereka ternyata begitu menyayangi sang idola dari padaku. Padahal tanpa aku, mereka bisa apa? Sang idola sama sekali tidak terkenal dengan kepandaiannya. Sang idola terkenal karena wajah dan kepribadiannya. Dan aku terkenal dengan kepandaianku. Hanya kepadaku lah mereka bisa meminta contekan.

Aku mulai meninggi.

"Oh tidak, lupakan itu, Kris!" aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri dan mengacak rambutku kasar.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lu Han."

Suara yang sangat familiar tertangkap oleh telingaku. Reflek, aku menyembunyikan badanku di balik semak-semak terdekat dan mengintip pemilik suara itu.

Dua orang laki-laki berdiri berhadapan. Laki-laki yang satunya lebih pendek dan menunduk. Dan yang satu lagi menatap laki-laki yang berada di depannya.

Itu Xiumin dan sang idola.

Xiumin memberikan pengakuannya pada sang idola.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku menatap mereka lama. Xiumin yang menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah terlihat begitu indah olehku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa bukan untukku saja perasaannya itu?

Padahal aku...

Mencintainya.

"Lu Han?"

Lamunanku terhenti saat mendengar kembali suara Xiumin. Aku memfokuskan tatapanku pada mereka. Lu Han pandangannya kosong dan ia mulai berkeringat. Sedangkan Xiumin menatap Lu Han dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jadi...Bagaimana?"

Aku menutup mataku dan memutuskan untuk tidak mendengarkan mereka lagi. Perlu kekebalan tingkat tinggi bagiku untuk mendengar mereka. Sungguh, aku tidak ingin melihat Lu Han yang menerima Xiumin dan memeluk badan yang mungil itu.

Sungguh aku–

"Jangan bercanda! Aku bukan GAY!"

Suara Lu Han yang lantang membuatku kembali menatap mereka. Otakku bekerja agak lambat hingga aku tidak mengerti arti dari kalimat Lu Han yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Aku menahan nafas saat melihat Xiumin yang menunduk dengan tampang tersakiti.

"M-maafkan aku."

Kau tidak perlu minta maaf.

Aku melihat sekarang Lu Han tertawa dengan tampang mengejek dan berjalan mengelilingi Xiumin yang menunduk. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah Xiumin dan tersenyum remeh. Tangan Lu Han bergerak untuk meletakkan telunjuknya di pelipis Xiumin dan memukulnya pelan di sana.

"Pikir! Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu walaupun nanti aku menjadi gay," ujarnya di iringi senyumnya yang membuat aku kesal.

"M-maaf."

Tanganku mengepal kuat.

"Kau pikir karena selama tiga hari belakangan kita dekat jadi kau pikir aku menyukaimu, begitu? Hingga kau berani menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"B-bukan begitu, Lu Han..."

Tawa Lu Han sekarang menggelegar dan dia menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan menyebalkan menurutku. Nafasku terengah. Tanganku mengepal kuat. Gigiku beradu kuat.

Aku akan memukul sang idola kalau dia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kurang ajar. Tapi, aku menggeleng pelan. Aku akan memilih untuk sabar dan menonton saja.

Aku...

Akan mencoba untuk sabar.

"Jangan bercanda, makhluk menjijikkan!"

Sabar.

"Kau terlalu menjijikkan dan sama sekali tidak pantas hidup di dunia ini!"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menahan amarah.

"Lebih baik kau dan sejenis bangsamu musnah di dunia ini!"

Tahan, Kris.

"Ah, tidak bagus jika musnah. Lebih baik kalian di jadikan budak manusia dan mengalami pelecehan saja dan akhirnya mati membusuk!"

Cukup.

Habis sudah kesabaranku.

Aku muncul dari balik semak-semak, dengan cepat aku menghampiri Lu Han dan mengenggam erat kerah bajunya. Aku menatap Lu Han yang menatapku dengan pandangan kaget.

Sedetik kemudian Lu Han tersenyum mengejek padaku.

"Yo, Kris."

Dia menyapaku dengan nada mengejek. Aku semakin mengeratkan genggamanku pada kerahnya. "Minta maaf padanya!" Telingaku dapat mendengar Lu Han yang tertawa mengejek dan kemudian memukul kuat perutku.

Aku melepaskan penganganku dan beralih memegang erat perutku yang terasa sangat sakit. Sang idola mengacak rambutnya dan bersiul pelan, "balasan untuk waktu itu," dia berujar dengan nada santainya.

Aku menatap Xiumin yang menunduk. Badannya bergetar. "Lihat? Apa seperti ini orang yang kau cintai, Xiumin?" Aku berteriak keras. Xiumin semakin menunduk. Tangannya mengepal kuat dan dia berjalan mundur.

"M-maaf, aku tahu...A-aku menjijikkan..."

"Kau!" Aku berjalan menghampiri Xiumin dan menggenggam kedua bahunya erat. Hatiku sakit seketika melihat wajah Xiumin yang mendongak kepadaku. Wajahnya basah. Matanya yang sangat hidup dulu sekarang seperti tidak ada kehidupan di sana. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakannya.

Lu Han sialan.

Aku berbalik menatap Lu Han yang sedang menatap kami dengan pandagan mengejeknya. "Jadi ini sikap asli sang idola yang sangat terkenal itu," gumamku bermaksud menyindirnya. Sang idola tertawa keras, dia memegang perutnya, "aku adalah orang yang baik, selalu tersenyum dan sangat mudah berteman dengan orang lain," jeda sejenak, Lu Han berjalan mendekatiku, "itu semua asumsi mereka yang tidak tahu aku seperti apa, termasuk anak yang di sana, yang selalu datang ke perpustakaan hanya untuk melihatku."

Sang idola berjalan mendekati Xiumin. Tapi, aku menghalangnya, aku menarik Xiumin untuk berlindung di belakangku. "Dasar serigala berbulu domba!"

"Ayolah Kris, kau anak yang pintar. Aku kira kau sudah tahu aku bagaimana. Karenanya, aku menjelekkanmu, Aku menjatuhkan harga dirimu di mata mereka, jika tidak seperti itu, aku yang bisa terancam nantinya."

Dia berujar santai seolah-olah itu bukanlah beban baginya.

"Sekarang pun aku bisa mengatakan pada orang-orang kalau kau adalah orang yang seperti ini."

Mendengar perkataanku, sang idola tertawa keras, "tidak akan ada yang percaya. Bahkan guru kesayanganmu sekaligus, Kris."

"Kau menghasut mereka, begitu? Mereka tidak akan mudah terpengaruhi!"

"Kau terlalu polos, Kris. Mereka juga begitu. Sedikit memberi bumbu tentang dirimu, mereka langsung membencimu. Dengan gampangnya mereka mempercayaiku. Bodoh, bukan?"

Sang idola berjalan mendekatiku dan tersenyum, "kau anak yang terpintar sekaligus terbodoh. Untuk apa kau melindungi makhluk menjijikkan di belakang–"

Bugh!

Sang idola terkapar di bawah seketika. Aku mengeram kuat. Tanganku mengepal erat dan memanas. Nafasku terengah.

"Jangan pernah menyebutkan Xiumin menjijikkan karena dia menyukaimu."

Satu kata itu, aku berbalik menatap Xiumin yang masih menunduk dan menarik tangannya menjauhi sang idola yang brengsek itu.

Lemah. Sang idola terlalu lemah. Hanya satu serangan, dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri.

"K-Kris?"

Aku sama sekali tidak memberhentikan langkahku dan hanya terus menarik Xiumin. Aku tidak tahu ke mana tubuhku akan membawaku. Tapi, yang jelas. Sekarang ini aku hanya menginginkan satu hal.

Menjauh dari sang idola.

.

"Aku benci diriku sendiri."

Aku menatap pada Xiumin yang sedang menangis. Aku mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya. Berusaha menenangkannya. Tangannya menggenggam erat pagar atap sekolah. "Sudahlah," ujarku pelan menatap langit biru yang indah.

Atap sekolah.

Kami sekarang di sini. Menatap langit yang biru. Damai dan indah. Aku sangat menyukainya.

"T-tapi, a-aku mencintainya."

Aku menatap marah pada Xiumin dan menggenggam bahu mungilnya. "Sadarlah, Xiumin! Dia itu bukan seperti selama ini yang kau bayangkan! Banyak orang yang jauh lebih baik dari dia. Banyak orang yang akan mencintaimu..."

–termasuk aku.

Tapi, aku tidak mengucapkannya.

Sepertinya, Xiumin tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya yang kacau dan memuncak. Aku menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam dekapanku. Xiumin sama sekali tidak memberontak. Dia meremas erat punggungku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Menangislah."

"A-aku memang bodoh, Kris."

Aku mengecup puncak kepalanya, "sudahlah, lupakan dia," jeda sejenak, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menangkupkan kedua tanganku untuk membingkai wajahnya dan tersenyum, "banyak yang lebih baik dari padanya."

Wajahnya bergerak mendekati wajahnya.

Aku menutup mataku saat hidungku dan hidungnya bertemu.

"Kris?"

Aku membungkamnya dengan mencium bibirnya.

Aku mencium Xiumin.

.

Dia bukan segala-galanya di dunia ini. Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu daripada dia.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan dengan senangnya menuju kelas yang orang ia cintai. Tatapan yang mengintimidasi orang-orang yang lewat tidak lagi ia hiraukan dan ia tetap berjalan. Bahkan di sekeliling Kris sekarang dapat di lihat ada aura bersinar yang menandakan ia sangat bahagia.

Ya, bahagia.

Kemarin, Xiumin memutuskan untuk menjadi pacar Kris. Walaupun tujuannya hanya untuk melupakan Lu Han. Bagi Kris tidak masalah ia menjadi pelampiasan asal ia tetap bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Kris menatap kelas 3-C. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Pandangan Kris bertemu dengan seseorang yang memandanganya takut. Kris tersenyum kaku, "apa kau melihat Xiumin?"

Dan seketika itu wajah anak itu berubah total dan dia mulai menangis. Kris menatapnya tidak mengerti, "ada apa?"

Anak itu berbicara dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, "kau tidak tahu? Kemarin, dia di temukan gantung diri di rumahnya. Satu-satunya yang tertinggal di sana adalah secarik kertas yang tertulis _makhluk_ _menjijikkan_ _sebaiknya_ _mati_ _saja_."

Kris menatap anak yang sedang menangis itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Semuanya,

Hanya mimpi, bukan begitu?

.

_Makhluk menjijikkan seperti kalian lebih baik musnah saja. _

.

End

.

Galau? Galau ya? Pasti galau ya sudah membaca cerita ini?  
Saya yang membuat aja jadi galau. Gak tega banget sebenernya bikin Lu Han dengan karakter seperti itu. Pengennya Kai atau siapa gitu, tapi semakin di ketik, semakin aneh. Jadinya diputuskan Lu Han yang jahatnya. Sebab bagi saya, hanya bersama Lu Han-lah Xiumin bisa bersama xD *ngacir.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita saya.


End file.
